Pros and Cons
by Taymontu
Summary: Shun is lonely so he goes to the only person who will talk to him whenever even if that person isn't even there. Suggested AliceXShun.


**This is what happens when you eat two pounds of chow mein and listen to Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift.**

Truthfully, he never liked his life. He never liked how he never met his dad, his mom was very sick, his grandfather restricted him from most stuff that he loved, and most importantly he never liked that his friends never paid attention to him till he talked. Sure he was quiet and reserved but he was waiting for the person to come up to him and confront him, the person who just wanted to talk because they loved to talk to him not that they need advice or a favor just they wanted to talk to him about anything and only one person had done that, that person was the Russian beauty who just was loved by all and he was certainly falling for this orange locked teen. He looked over at his friends who were talking and socializing like normal teens except having bakugan that they have thought of as family or best friends or what Julie called them: BFFs. He was tired of these conversations and now all he wanted was to talk to someone who knew him better then Dan or Skyress and he knew who to turn into, he stood up and walked to the doors out of Marucho's living room only to feel a weak hand grabbing his arm.

"Shun! Where are you going?" Daniel 'Dan' Kuso asked his best friend with annoyance

"Nowhere" Shun simply replied as he ripped his arm away and walked out the doorway

"Who cares about that Emo ninja boy anyways?" He heard Ace mutter

He still walked away not even thinking about turning back to show Ace what the 'Emo ninja boy' can actually do to him but he just kept walking leaving even his bakugan and hoping no one would follow him especially Alice or Dan. He didn't think anything of it when he was just walking through woods, it had been an hour since he left but all he wanted to do is talk to them, they hadn't talked since they were thirteen and the Bakugan were released into this world and that's when he wanted to battle but his friend thought the Bakugan were to precious to play with like a bishop in a chess game but he didn't know at the time but wished he listened to that friend. Maybe if he did then they wouldn't have grown apart and they would of been battling next to each other and save the bakugan but...he didn't.

"Hello" He called

He was standing in front of a broken down mansion that looked absolutely broken but he knew that would never happen as long as _she _was alive. Then he heard a mystical sound of a silver flute, the same one that began their friendship, torn their friendship, and now he hopes that it will repair it with the sound too. He made his way through the dense underbrush and to a little garden where he saw a tanned figure with almost yellow hair but it could be anybody until she looked at him with those blue eyes that seemed to move like the ocean as it crashed along the beach.

"I never thought of seeing you in parts of the woods?...Or forest if you like that better" The girl remarked setting her flute on the ground

"Clever are we?" I teased causing her to smirk and shake her head

"Childish...pure childish acts, do you ever grow up Shunny Sunshine or you just playing with me?" Her words twisted into a playful joke and used that nickname, which I despised.

"Yes actually, I'm the most mature of my group of friends" I replied

Seeing her face turn into a curious smile reminded me of the good times where I would come home from school and go to her house and tell her about everything and saw the most intrigued expression ever and she was just dying to hear the great adventures in the city while she stayed in her house and watched over all the things in the house; what a big job for a just a six year old right? Well she didn't mind though she loved having the room to roam and loved having all the time to play her flute.

"Friends huh? Is this the reason why you came? Your having regrets of living past thirteen?" She questioned then pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and looked at me with full concern

"Kind of...I was lonely and I know you would listen to me and that list would help" I replied sitting next to her on the log she was sitting on

She smiled as she showed the list to me and I read the top five cons and pros we listed when we we're seven then the next five when we were twelve.

**Cons:**

1) Abusive father

2) Sick mother

3) Weirdo Grandfather

4) No siblings

5) No friends

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

6) Crazy Dan who can't stop eating

7) Mom in the hospital

8) Dad gone

9) Over-controlling Grandfather

10) Invisible to everyone

"Some list huh" She remarked as she pulled out another piece of paper

**Pros:**

1) An actual father

2) Caring mother

3) Grandfather protection

4) _Maria's _guidance

5) Lots of time for talking to _Maria_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

6) A funny friend like Dan

7) My mother is still alive right now

8) No more abuse

9) More reason to rebel

10) Been seen by Alice

"My name isn't Maria anymore, it's Taylor " Maria corrected

"Crazy girl" I muttered while changing the name

"Hey! I'm unique and you love it about me! " Taylor argued smirking with a cocky grin

I stared at the 'unique' girl and rolled my eyes at her playful comment and wished that maybe she could see the outside and not been caught in this situation; Then Shun realized something, she was trapped her with no family, no friends, and no connection to the real world but she was always happy maybe this was the reason why he stumbled upon this old house to find this girl who could help him with his grief so he could finally figure out what she was protecting. She was protecting the only thing that truly mattered here...joy in the most depressing times, which she had master long before he met her and at a young age too! What could he do to repay for all the times she listened and made him smile?

"Thank you" Shun said abruptly with a sincere smile for his companion

"For what?" The girl asked looking very lost with their now off topic conversation

"For everything! Listening to me, helping me, and more importantly making everything seem so...so...so bright" He looked for word to describe it but this is what he thought of at the moment and wished he could express it better the that

"No, thank you for talking to me, making me feel important, and well...loved " She replied with the same sincereness as he did to her and wished that they would stay here for a while

But the sky was getting dark and he had to go before his friends got worried but that didn't stop them for just talking a little bit more before everything disappeared again. The two smiled at each other as they completed each others sentences and making their inside jokes while the white orb in the sky showed itself in the pond causing the two teens to look at the sky and sigh with annoyance, Shun stood up and stretched then looked towards the forest then back at the girl with sadness pouring through their eyes.

"I'll miss you" Shun said softly then watched as she stood up and walked in front of him

"I'll miss you too, next time you come you better bring your wife and maybe you kid, " She ordered trying to break through their grief

"Don't worry I won't be gone for that long " Shun promised moving his finger in a 'X' tracing over his heart

Taylor smiled with a small laugh then reached to touch where his fingers had traced and tried to feel the warmth of the beating organ but nothing. Shun felt a light feeling of air hit his chest and slight touching but he didn't mind it though, he was used to not feeling her small fingers or her hand slap him when he made a witty comment. He walked away and waved and was almost out of sight when his honey eyes met with chocolate ones and he saw her face looking at him like he was crazy.

"Who were you talking to?" Alice asked

"Someone that doesn't need your concern...yet" Shun chuckled at himself as Alice looked confused

"Come on, let's go before someone notices that your missing" Shun instructed

The Russian girl nodded and they walked in complete bliss and even giving each other loving glances all noticed by the boys companion who watched with every painful second but she knew it was for the better. Her heart rang out for a more loving answer but the one who she admired had fallen in love with someone else leaving her in just silence with herself wishing for freedom but she didn't want to be selfish and turned back to the mansion and to the door and passed through it looking down at the floor seeing the ever lasting blood stains and tears stains and in the middle of that mess was a wrinkly paper with Pros and Cons.

"Con: Never being free

Pro: Seeing him be free" She whispered

* * *

><p><strong>This was just something weird I thought of so be gentle and hoped you liked it :) So please review, thanks for reading, and bye <strong>

**~Rikki**


End file.
